Water
by JustAnotherObsessedFangirl
Summary: I always knew C.C. Batson wasn't my bio Dad, not just because he married my Mom when I was two, but because I can breathe underwater, always have been able to long before the Wizard, since I had cool water powers it was easy to guess my Dad was Atlantean.


**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognise.**

 **Billy never got taken in by Dudley.**

 **Billy POV**

I always knew C.C. Batson wasn't my bio Dad, not just because he married my Mom when I was two, but because I can breathe underwater, always have been able to long before the Wizard.

Since I had cool water powers it was easy to guess my Dad was Atlantean, (plus I have some vague memories of Mom talking about it) but its not like that really narrows down who he is, it's not like Aquaman is the only Atlantean to ever come to the surface after all.

So I moved on, I don't really need a parent anyway, I've been taking care of myself on the streets since I was 7, so taught myself to use my powers, found a book on the Atlantean language (more for curiosity than anything else) taught myself that too, but otherwise didn't really think about my Atlantean half.

Until my first trip to Atlantis.

I just finished shovelling driveways to earn some money when my League communicator went off, _"All available Leaguers to Atlantis"_ Wonder Woman orders.

I slip into a alley and say my word, turning into Captain Marvel, "What's going on?" I ask, flying to the closes Zeta.

" _Ocean Master has kidnapped Aquaman's son Arthur Jr, we have been asked to help in the search."_

I pause at those words, poor Aquaman, his three-month-old's been abducted by his crazy half-brother, he must be going out of his mind.

I step into the zeta and input my destination, _"Warning! Destination Zeta under water, if you wish to proceed to this destination please take oxygen mask, the mask only has enough oxygen for one hour, so remember to refill the mask"_ the computer tells me showing me a mask.

I shake my head, "Don't need it, override safety precaution Captain Marvel 1-5."

" _Override excepted"_ with a flash of light I'm swimming in Atlantis.

I swim out of the way to the Zeta just in time for Aqualad, Robin, Kid Flash, Miss Martian and Artemis to come through, the three humans wearing masks, while Miss Martian has shapeshifted to have a tail and gills and Aqualad is of course completely at… home at well his home.

"How come your not wearing a mask?" Wally asks when he sees me.

"Don't need one" I smile.

"Come" Wonder Woman asks, swimming up to us, "Ocean Masters forces attacked the city, providing the distraction, they are still doing so. Marvel, Robin, Kid Flash, Artemis join me in stopping them, Miss Martian, Aqualad, you will join Aquaman in the search" she looks to me, "You are not wearing a mask?"

"I don't need one" I tell her, saying it again.

"How come we're not helping with the search?" Robin asks with a frown.

"Because those of us who need to breathe air need to stay close to the city where we can resupply" she points out.

"Also, you would not be able to handle the waters pressure outside the city's boundaries" Aqualad adds.

Wonder Woman looks to me, "Can you handle the pressure?"

"Yep" I nod, I've never tried this far down but I am part Atlantean so I would think so.

"Then you will help with the search" she decides before swimming off with those helping to fight following.

"Come with me" Aqualad nods to Miss Martin and myself.

We follow him to the palace where Aquaman, his wife, the Green Lanterns and platoon of Atlanteans are already gathered talking about the search.

"Take out his ship, so he will be swimming" Aquaman is saying when we arrive, "We will use our ships to search, but I also want people to be near the ocean floor swimming, to cover all our bases, who would like to swim?"

A lot of people seem hesitant for that, knowing if we don't find the Prince right away they could be swimming for days with few breaks, were as on the ships all they have to do is look out a window, "I will" I raise my hand.

Aquaman nods and I am given my search area.

I start looking fast, working hard but not expecting to be the one to find him (I've found heroes normally fight their own bad guys even when the whole League is after them, so I'm expecting to get a call at some point saying that found Aquaman and lad found the baby and took down the bad guy,) so while I'm searching I also take in the sites of being this far under water and all the cool kinds of fish that I've never heard of.

After about four hours I pause seeing a glowing rainbow octopus, "Cool" I grin, it won't hurt to watch it for a few minutes, after all I'm not going to be the one to find the prince.

It looks to me, seeming scared and swims fast down a trench, "Wait! I didn't mean to scare you!" I call following it down the trench, when I get to the bottom its nowhere to be seen.

I frown looking around, were could it of gone?

"How do you use these things?!" I hear a annoyed voice.

I freeze, no one else should be around here, this is my search area, I swim over to some big rocks and look over them and too my shock see Ocean Master trying to get a camera to work, a camera that is pointed at a baby suspended over a lava pit.

"Oh no" I whisperer before tapping my com, "Marvel to Aquaman, I found Ocean Master and the baby."

He speaks immediately, _"How is my son?"_

"Umm" I look back to the baby over the lava, "He looks okay but Ocean Master still has him, do you want me to wait for you or try and get him?"

" _Do not wait for me, getting my son away from Orm is your first priority."_

" _But when you get him back do not simply swim up and then fly him away, he is too young to breathe air"_ Aqualad says, telling me something I already knew, (my Mom said she had to keep me in a bath tub for my first six months before I started being able to breathe air.)

"Okay got it" I tell them before looking back to the baby, no other guys, they must all have been attacking the city and Ocean Master looks focused on what he's doing.

Taking a chance, I swim behind him at full speed and take the small baby out of his cradle and start swimming out of the trench as fast as I can.

I'm almost out of the trench when I'm pulled back down forcefully by my left leg.

"You will not take my _dear_ nephew from me peasant!" he glares once we're at eye level.

I make sure the baby is secure in my left arm and punch hard with my right, then kick him back down the trench and take off at full speed in the direction of Atlantis with Ocean Master right on my tail, "This is Marvel I got the baby and I'm heading for Atlantis but Ocean Master is right behind me" I can't fight this guy, not while holding a little baby, I need to get to the city.

" _All ships lock on Marvels' position and stop Orm from getting my son"_ Mera orders, her voice full of parental protectiveness, _"Be ready to raise the city shield once Marvel has my son inside!"_

I didn't really get far in the four hours I was looking cause I was purposely going so slow, so I could look everywhere so it only takes me 40 minutes to swim back, (not a fun swim though, having to out run a crazy uncle and having to dodge tall rocks and schools of fish,) as I get closer the royal guard appears and take on Ocean Master as soon as I swim past, then as soon as I'm within the city the energy shield goes up.

"Arthur Jr!" Mera cries (well if one could cry underwater) swimming up to me.

"Here you go your highness" I hand her the baby.

"Thank you, captain," she smiles holding the baby close.

I smile back tiredly, Stamina of Atlas only goes so far when using it for things that have nothing to do with my wizard given powers and I am beat, (I'm 10 so even when using my born powers in my grown up body I can only go as fast and for as long as a 10-year-old part Atlantean could, it was luck I out ran that guy at all.) "Its what I do your highness, now I hate to save and run but its like 2 in the morning back home and I still need to patrol" I say sheepishly, I hate to be rude but I do need to patrol and I've got school in the morning and if I don't go now I will be a zombie in class all day.

"Of course" she nods thankfully.

With one last smile I head to the zeta, go home and do my patrol before going back to the abandoned apartment building I've been calling home and getting some sleep.

After school I go up to the Watch Tower, planning to write up my mission report.

"Captain Marvel" Aquaman calls to me.

I turn to him, surprised to see him here, "Aquaman, I figured you'd be home with your son."

"Yes" he smiles, "I do plan to return soon, but Batman told me you come here to write your mission reports at this time after night missions and I wished to thank you."

"No need" I smile, "Its what we do after all."

"Nevertheless, thank you" he smiles.

"Yeah you did great!" Flash agrees appearing next to me with a arm over my shoulders, "How did you go that fast under water anyway?" Flash asks, "Cause me and Wally have been talking about it and we thought your powers came from the gods, Solomon, Hercules, Atlas, Zeus, Achilles and Mercury right? But I don't see Poseidon on that list so I don't get how you could out swim a Atlantean, even the blue boy scout has trouble with that."

Speedster curiosity, they have to know everything.

"I am curious to this myself" Aquaman admits, "How is it you could swim so well and breathe underwater?"

"Oh that" I rub the back of my neck awkwardly, I try to be as honest as I can with other heroes, just moving around my age and name, but I've never mentioned my parents, though what harm could it do to be honest with this, "No I didn't get the breathing under water thing from the wizard…but from my Dad, Mom said he was Atlantean."

Aquaman and Flash (plus all the heroes eavesdropping on the conversation) look shocked.

"But Atlantean's did not come to the surface until 8 years ago when I made it legal" Aquaman tells me looking confused.

"Maybe your Mom wasn't the only one the break the rules" Flash suggests.

"Perhaps" Aquaman nods, "If you would tell me, what is your father's name Captain?"

"….I don't know" I admit, "Mom died when I was 6, I remember some stories about him, but I don't remember if she told me his name."

Aquaman frowns, "If that is the case then was yesterday your first-time swimming in Lantean waters?"

I grin at the memory of swimming out there, "It was my first-time swimming somewhere that isn't a public pool or Fawcett bay" I've so gotta find some time to go swimming in some cool places.

"Growing up a friend of my mothers came to the surface to tech me about Atlantis and my culture, because you were unknown you did not have that, I would be happy to tech you" Aquaman offers.

I grin, "That sounds really cool! I'd love to learn more about Atlantis."

"I am glad" Aquaman nods, "Now, I must get back to my son and wife."

"Course" I nod in understanding, "No rush on classes, spent time with your kid."

He smiles and walks back to the zeta.

Later that night Superman corners me for a lecture about sharing all important skills and I start getting more underwater missions after.

Its not for another month that Aquaman starts to invite me to Atlantis for lessons.

The lessons are fun, interesting and let me spend a lot of time with Aqu- Arthur and Mera, who I quickly become close with and start to see in a parental light.

"Hey Kaldur" I wave him when I exit the underwater zeta.

He nods his head, "Captain, do you have a lesson with the King?"

"Yeah, though I'm a bit early" I grin, I love being down here and spending time with the king and queen, "What about you? Mission with the team?"

He shakes his head "Batman wishes to speak to Superboy and myself about the Forever people Superboy encountered last week, I believe he has discovered more about them."

"Okay, well enjoy your briefing" I wave goodbye, swimming to the palace.

The guards let me pass, long since use to my presence here, I swim up to the throne room and am about to knock but stop when I hear my hero name.

"-Marvel! He is the same age as us Mera" Arthur tells his wife, sounding frustrated.

"I know, yet most of the time he acts like a child" she tells him, "I know it is strange, when you become close with a brother in arms you may find yourself thinking of them as a true brother, but I know the feeling you hold towards Marvel are more similar to the ones you have for our son or Kaldur'ahm, though I do not spend as much time with him I am starting to feel the same way, though it may be a odd way to feel for someone your own age."

Oh boy, they like me like a son! I feel the happiest bubble in my chest, they see my a son like I see them as parents, or Arthur does anyway…..and I am confusing them by being a grown-up.

I told myself I would never tell anyone but I don't want to hurt them with it. I take in a calming breath (of water) and open the door, "Umm hi?" I close the door behind me, "I heard what you said and I have something I need to tell you."

"You should not listen to other people's conversations" Arthur frowns at me.

"Sorry" I wince, feeling bad "I didn't mean too but there's something I should tell you" I look around a moment, "I can't really show you down here though….so ummm part of the powers the wizard gave me is looking older, I say his name and I get shot with magic lighting that lets me look like this" I gesture to myself.

They share a surprised look, "How old are you?" Mera asks.

"10" I admit at their surprised looks I add "And a half!"

They send me amused looks, "Saying the half does not make you seem older" Arthur smiles.

"Billy" I tell them, knowing what they want to ask, "Well William" I shrug.

"Billy" Mera nods with a thoughtful look, "Arthur told me when he first spoke of teaching you that you told him your Mother had past, so I am curious who cares for you on the surface, a grandparent, uncle?"

I shake my head, this is the part I really didn't want anyone to know, if they know I'll get sent back to foster care, but I told myself I'd be honest with these two, "Ummmm no….I take care of myself."

Mera's face goes confused and Arthur's worried, "I do not understand" Mera admits.

"Children run away, some from their families others from a surface system were they pay people to care for children with no one, unfortunately many are not good homes and the children run away to live on the streets, sleeping in shelters, on the streets or empty buildings, eating what they can find or steal" Arthur explains with a worried look.

"I don't steal!" I frown crossing my arms, "I am fine were I am and I get by with odd jobs, paper delivery, bottle recycling, weeding gardens, shovelling driveways. I get by fine you don't need to worry."

They frown still looking worried.

I sigh, "Maybe I should go, I'll come back when you're not so worried" I turn and start swimming back to the door

"Billy" Arthur takes my arm, "I don't think we would ever not be worried about a 10 year old living and caring for himself, I know if you spoke to Batman you would be allowed to live in the cave or" he looks to his wife who nods, "You could stay down here with us."

They-they want me? No, they couldn't, no one ever wants me, "I-I can't" I move my hand from his and swim out of the palace the back to the zeta.

When I get back I turn back to myself and wonder around.

I like Arthur and Mera a lot and really think with time I could see them us my parents, but they wouldn't want me, there's has to be something about that made so many foster parents hate me, even my uncle doesn't want anything to do with me, my better off without parents.

"Mom!" I blink out of my thought when a little girl calls for her Mom and look up, all the grown ups are gone.

I look to a Tv in the window, the reports gone too. This looks like a gone for….wait, cap is a grown up if I turn into cap I'll disappear too.

This means the League is gone, I need to get the cave, the team will be handling this and I need to do my part.

I go the zeta but it won't let me through, so I go the a airport and get a ride in a plane, but my pilot turns 18 while flying and disappears, meaning I have to turn into cap.

I go to the cave and find Batman with other League members and we figure out we're divided, kids and grown ups in different realities, but because of my power I can act as a messenger between the realities.

After a big fight and losing Zatara to Fate I go back to the cave with the others, planning to sleep.

"Billy" Arthur guesses, walking up behind me.

I turn to him awkwardly, "Umm hi."

He blinks when he sees my younger face, "Huh" the shakes his head, "Billy could we talk about before?"

All I really want to do is sleep, but I don't think Arthur wants to wait for this talk, "Yeah" I nod, leading him to a empty room, "I'm sorry I ran off" I apologise.

"Its alright Billy" he nods kindly, "Can I asks why you said no?"

"You wouldn't want me" I admit, "None of my foster parents or my uncle did, they all hated me after a while of living with them. I like you and Mera and I don't want you to hate me too."

He frowns and kneels down so he's eye level with me, "That will not happen Billy" he promises, "I do not know what your uncle or foster parent said but it is not true, you are a good, kind young boy who my wife and I would have much like to live with us."

None of my foster parents ever said anything like that, they all seemed to hate me from the get go…. "Could we start small?" I ask quietly, "Like weekends?"

He smiles, "Yes Billy we can start with weekends, but only if you stay in the cave through the week" he requests.

"…Only if Batman says I can" I answer, not able to find a reason to not live in the cave.

"He already did" Arthur smirks, before looking closer at my face, "What was your mothers name?" he asks randomly.

I blink at the weird question, "Marilyn Batson, Ordway before she married my step Dad, why?"

He smiles shaking his head, "You look so much like her this young, I didn't see it before."

I blink, "You knew my Mom?"

He nods, "Before I became King of Atlantis I lived on land, I saved her from drowning, then-"

"She was scared of the water after, you called a pod of dolphins and spent the rest of the day with her and the pod showing her how fun the water is" I finish, surprised that's one of the stories I remember about my Dad, that makes Arthur my Dad.

He smiles, "One of the stories you remember? Small world huh?"

"Very" I agree, still a little shocked, "I'm still only starting with weekends" I add.

He laughs, "Alright."

 **ONE-SHOT.**


End file.
